Wronged
by Ember Lake
Summary: A nice 'what if' scenario where Beast Boy is the one kicking some ass. With Slade and Terra... Starts from Ep. 10 S. 2.
1. Prologue: What If?

So I've been watching Teen Titans lately and this just popped up in my head! Will be continued promise! I also promise that I'll continue my other stories soon!

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Prologue: What If?

The House of Mirrors had never been so quite, but so destroyed. All because Slade had decided to destroy my perfect moment.

"Beast Boy…" She was pleading for me. She really didn't want me to leave her. Slade moved only inches away from her, ready to fight if anything went wrong.

"Terra…" My voice sounded weak and far away. I just couldn't believe it. Why would she betray us? Why would she betray me?

She was tearing up at this point. "Please-"

"Join us." Slade's smooth voice cut in.

I gasped and turned wide eyes at the two. Slade had his arm stretched, hand open to take my own. Eyes completely empty. Terra's eyes were wide with glee. She smiled wide and turned to me, copying Slade's movement and stretching her opposite arm out to me. I hesitated. Could I? Could I abandon my friends for her? My love. I closed my eyes briefly, grimacing. I had to think fast. Slade wouldn't make this offer again, that I knew. I let my features fall; my fists fall loosely to my side. And…I walked forward putting my hand in Slade's own as well as Terra's. Her touch was soft and warm; she strengthened her hold on me, like she wanted to make sure I knew she would never do anything that could separate us.

Slade's touch was much different. His was cold, but firm. His hand tightened around mine and he said two words that confirmed my fear, "Welcome apprentice." I was his now and he had no intention of letting go.

That made me think. What would have happened if I had walked away?


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Yours

That was quick...

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 1: I'm Yours

I didn't know exactly what was going to happen after I took Slade's offer. Honestly I thought he was going to pull some trick to force me to stay with him, like he had with Robin. He had Terra, that's all he needed in order to have me. Back to the point, he didn't do anything except show me my new room; which consisted of a black bed, a desk with a shiny new laptop, plain metal walls, and another set of doors, which probably led to the bathroom. I barely had a second to take in my new surroundings before Slade led me to the bed. My back was turned to him but I could still feel his cold gaze resting on me.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

I turned to ask him what he meant, but he was already gone. Instead Terra stood at the doorway. Her smile lit up my world again. She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'go to sleep', winked and closed the door. I turned and eyed the bed. It looked comfortable enough. I tentatively touch the sheets and was surprised to see that my fingers sunk into the soft fabric. I pushed my hand further down liking how my hand sunk further in. I couldn't help it. I flung myself onto the comfy bed and with my momentum bounced right back up giggling like a three year old. If Terra had winked because she knew the bed was unbelievable soft, then I was pretty content on the living conditions so far. My, rather cold, room was much more comfortable, maybe less decorative, clean, and above all it seemed like home. I couldn't quite place my finger on the last part but it had started feeling like home. In the short time I'd agreed to be Slade's apprentice I'd already given him my heart.

My quick burst of happiness instantly dwindled down to shock. I was Slade's apprentice. I'd abandoned my friends for Terra. My friends…what did they think happened to me? Did they think I ran away from her? Or had they guessed the truth, that I'd joined her. No, they wouldn't believe that I would betray them. I laughed. The idiots couldn't believe that would ever be the case because I was Beast Boy, the youngest and weakest part of the team. If only they could see me now. Then again would I want them to?

"Thinking about your _friends_ are we?" Slade asked, appearing from the door. I guess I was going to have to get use to him sneaking around. Slade never appeared to make any noise; in fact it was almost like he just magically appeared where ever he wanted.

"Maybe. Does it matter?" I answered, turning my head away from him and looking at the plain metal wall.

"Yes. They aren't your friends anymore; they're your enemies. Do you understand?"

I was about to snap back that they would always be my friends when a sudden anger stopped me. The anger wasn't toward Slade though. It was towards my friends.

_Your enemies._

My enemies? Yes, my enemies.

Slade chuckled lightly. "I've underestimated you Beast Boy. You're not like Robin who wouldn't accept his fate."

"Who said that I accepted this?"

He chuckled again, "Tell me, was that anger towards me? Or towards them?"

I hesitated. How had he known? Is he psychic?

_No, he saw it when you thought about _them_. Control your emotions or they'll get you into trouble!_

I sighed; it wasn't that I didn't like to think clearly every once in while. But the fact that my inner voice was sounding strangely like Slade annoyed me. And kind of scared me. "Them. It was towards them."

If I could see under his mask I could swear he was smiling. "You've accepted this Beast Boy. You're no longer part of the Teen Titans. You're mine. Now you just need to give me your trust."

"Trust?"

"As my apprentice I expect many things from you. You've already accepted my offer, demonstrating bravery and strength by doing so, switched your anger from me to your 'friends', and given me your heart. Now I just need your trust, and with training, you will be stronger then your friends. By my side you will be unstoppable."

I sat up looking Slade straight in the eye. "They're not my friends anymore, remember? They're my enemies. And as long as I'm by your side you have my trust." My voice was unwavering, strong, so unlike me. It was like I had suddenly grown up. I wasn't the kid who barely fought in a battle against his enemies, or ate tofu, or was even afraid of Raven's creepy outbursts. I was a new Beast Boy, ready to take on anyone in his way. How had Slade made me feel like this already?

"You'll always be at my side. So tell me, if the Teen Titans try to get you to return to them, will you go?"

"Never."

"Will you serve me and be at my side forever?"

"Yes."

"Will you, when the time comes, destroy the Teen Titans once and for all."

I stood from the bed and turned squarely towards Slade and…smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

_~Suddenly I awoke to find new malice~  
>A half coloured mask takes me anew, far from home.<br>The light in me dies to be reborn in the dark night.  
>~Under cold eye I fight~<em>

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: I was really surprised to see that <em>no one<em> had wrote one! (Or at least I couldn't find one). Glad to see someone will like it though! Thanks for the review!

A/N: I don't know why but I really like this idea and will probably be working on it more and more now. The poems at the end will be a regular thing, if you know what it means, or at least think you do, go ahead and message me. I'm curious to see who thinks what. The next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer than this one. Also! I'm not too sure but you all know the metal rod Slade and Robin usually fight with? Does that specifically have a name or am I just weird? Kudos to those who review! And if you see a grammar error please message me so I can fix it!


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Typing next chapter as you read...

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 2: Training

Slade had been right I was getting stronger. Every training session we had rewarded me with more strength, power. I hungered for it now, needed it. Months had passed and yet I still didn't find myself not wanting to get stronger. Hell, I think Slade was getting tired of our training sessions, but he was very pleased with my progress. I'd aced everything he taught me, taking down everything in my path. Whether I was in animal form or not, I still kicked major ass. Come to think of it I only went animal when I was practicing attacks by sea or sky. Otherwise I just channeled the power, for example I used the strength of a gorilla with every punch. Of course, the fact that I had even learned how to do that made me hunger more power. It worried me.

Terra was the first to notice (or to actually tell me) my change in attitude. I was colder now, calculating. I was becoming something close to Slade himself. And I loved it. Nothing else urged me on more than Slade did. I owed him. He saved me from being enslaved under idiots and pointless fights. I could see what he wanted, what he desired. How? Because he told me. After a long fight he start talking about how we were just a pinch away from our goal. And when I was ready, he'd make my DNA more stable, so that nothing would stop me from my hunt for more power. Apparently the process was horribly painful and well hard to live through. I didn't doubt it. However I wouldn't let him do it just yet. I had to beat him, just one time. I had to get that stupid Bow Staff of his and use it against him, just once!

And oh how I did.

We were training again in the only flat part of the huge training room; built to have every terrain, aside from a volcano and the sea was replaced by a huge pool. The training was a bit harder than usual and it was much more intense. Pain laced through me after every one of his strikes, well the ones that actually _hit_ me that is. I dodged, countered, attacked, fought and fought as hard as I could. I was being distracted though, a fatal mistake with Slade.

I was brought back to reality when a black clad fist almost made contact with my face. Almost.

"Daydreaming while training are we? And here I thought I taught you better," Slade mocked, sending me a series of punches aimed at my intercostal muscles.

"I was still able to dodge you wasn't I?" With a grunt I caught Slade's kick. Deciding to do something extremely different I used my right leg to trip his left. As he fell he gave me a perfect opportunity at his abdomen, which I took. Feeling steady on my left leg I kicked with my right, hitting my mark dead-on and watching as Slade was sent flying. "I think I'll survive," I replied with a smirk.

He flipped himself in mid-air and reached down. His fingertips found the ground just as his feet did. The force of my kick was still enough to make him skid along the ground for a couple of seconds, before disappearing entirely and leaving Slade crouching on the ground, and me wondering if this man was really human or not. His right hand was planted firmly on the ground and his left was hidden behind his back. He sat on his toes ready to jump forward.

"We shall see." Those words were all the warning I got before Slade shot forward bringing out his hidden Bo staff and swinging it. I put my arms up to defend my head; turns out my arms weren't enough. Slade's forward momentum had given him enough strength to make me go flying to the wall. I flipped so that my feet hit the wall and propelled myself forward at Slade. He wasn't expecting this. I did my last flip that gave me a clear shot at Slade's staff. I kicked it and watched as it followed me. I landed on my feet with the staff held between my fingers. I had finally done it.

"Well done apprentice," He approved after a pause. I turned to find him holding out his hand in an obvious 'give me the staff' gesture.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Are we _really_ done?"

Again I could almost see the smile under his mask, "Yes, _I_ am done. Train with Terra while I ready the machine."

Yep, he knew that I was more than ready. And since I'd finally beat him I guess it was time to get started with the plan.

Doesn't mean I can't mock though.

"What? Did I wear you out?" I smirked.

"Far from it. You're become much more powerful. I wasn't expecting a move like that from you."

Neither was I. Sad to say, I just got bored with my old moves. "If it weren't for your training I couldn't of done it."

"True, the Titans are in for a big surprise when our plan unfolds."

"If they can get over the shock," I replied. I couldn't wait.

"Ha! I bet when they see us coming they'll run!" Terra said, wearing a smirk just as big as my own. She had changed almost as much as me. She still held a bit of her old self though. Her old life.

"Don't get cocky apprentices, the Titans are stronger than they were before."

Terra and I shared a questioning look before I understood. "Their anger."

"Correct. Anger towards Terra and I will grow to rage once they realize what we've accomplished with you, Beast Boy."

"Where do they think I am anyway?"

"They don't know, they believe you ran when Terra let me in their tower. They've been looking everywhere to find you."

"Missing huh. Guess they haven't been looking in the right places."

"They won't find you quite yet, but when they do…"

"All part of the plan you're not going to tell us about yet?" I asked, frowning lightly.

"Don't worry about it now, train. You must be ready when the time comes to attack. Practice form twenty-three."

We nodded as he snapped his fingers activating the training sentence. Terra levitated the ground beneath her and had a far number of rocks and debris up with her. She'd take care of the flying bots while I took care of the ground ones. We moved over to the mountain part of the room. Hoping for better places for me to dodge the lasers the bots fired, and of course more thing to through for Terra. I grimaced at the thought of lasers flying past me. The bots swarmed out from hidden openings in the mountainside, ready to attack as soon as they saw us.

I took a quick glance at Terra. She looked back and nodded.

Time to begin.

~Power rushes through his veins~  
>Making him, controling him<br>~He'll never be the same~

* * *

><p>Well that was fun...<p>

Epicenter Six: Thanks for the info! I always hated how in the show he never really got to show his worth (one reason why I'm making him a bad ass in this), sure he had an episode where he became pretty strong, but that's really all the gave him till the last season. (I'm still reacquainting myself with the show, haven't watched it in ages, so excuse me if I'm wrong. The site only has seasons 1-3!)

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Intercostal muscles are muscles that help move your ribs, making it easier to breath. I think you can guess what will happen if you hit them. Anywho, I have the next chapter ready I just need to type it. Actually I have the next two chapters ready...Anyway, reviews are nice! Thanks to those who have!


	4. Chapter 3: Found

Computer problems both scare and piss me off...

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 3: Found

All my previous thoughts, nervousness, and anger all disappeared as I launched myself forward. I jumped over the first wave landing in front of the second. I punched the closest bot right between his eyes. The next one that attacked wasn't as lucky as the first, I tripped him so that he fell forward, grabbed the back of his neck and brought my knee up. Letting my hand fall away as my knee brought the bot up in the air, I kicked him and moved away as he flew backward; crashing into several other bots on the way down to hell. Bot after bot I destroyed with no care. It was training, all just training. I wanted more, the real battle. Until then I used the bots as a way of stress release. It's not like they really cared that their limbs were ripped off.

Everything was the same.

A distant boom was heard, shacking the room with ease.

Well guess like everything wanted to prove me wrong today.

"Apprentices!" Slade's hazy transmission sounded from the speakers high in the ceiling, "The Titans…coming…Beast Boy…" The rest of his sentence was taken by scattered radio waves, but Terra and I understood.

And, unbeknownst by Slade, we'd practiced what we'd do. Terra of course would try to remain what the Titans now knew her to be, Slade's apprentice. And I would become the old Beast Boy, their friend. Or course that meant Terra and I were now enemies. Go figure.

"Sorry BB," Terra whispered for my ears only. With a shout she raised her hands and forced rocks, pebbles to boulders, to come flying at me. I dodged like I used to, which meant the rocks barely missed me.

I have to admit, Terra and I always had good timing, because just as the rocks came flying at me the Titans came bursting through.

"Guys!" I faked delight; to all honesty I was ready to rip them apart.

"Terra! Friend please stop this!" Starfire yelled as Terra send another wave of attacks my way.

"Ha! Make me!" Terra yelled back sending half-ton boulders the Titans way.

"Beast Boy!" I looked down at my communicator. I opened it when I got behind a big enough rock that no one could see me.

Slade's fuzzy image appeared. "Slade! What do we do? The Titans don't know that I'm with you but since I can't help Terra it's one against four! And your little robots aren't really helping!"

"Come to the medical bay. We have to get you into that machine."

"But-"

"Don't argue Beast Boy just do it!"

I nodded and closed the communicator and ran out so that Terra could see me. I nabbed her attention by throwing one of the bots at her. She glance at me, pissed, but understood as I made the 'let's go' motion.

She sent thousands of rocks at the Titans. They didn't have time to go after her as she lifted a portion of the earth I was on and had it follow her as she sped to the wall. She made a hole in said wall and formed a tunnel for us; closing it behind us as we made it through.

"Where to?" She asked, looking at me through squinted eyes.

"To the medical bay," I replied, putting my arm up to shield my eyes from unwanted dust.

"Why?"

"The machine," I answered dully. Yes, she knew about the machine. She wasn't too happy about what it could end up doing; killing me.

She grimaced but continued. It only took us a minute before we burst through the medical bays wall. The medical bay was only slightly smaller then the training room. The two rooms were completely opposite to. Where the training room was brightly lit, the medical bay was dark. The training room brought pain, the medical bay healing. And so on. In the very back of the room sat huge metal doors. Through those doors was the machine that could very well end my life. And that is where Slade stood.

"Come, we don't have much time," he said, turning away from us to go through the now open doors. We ran after him and made it through the doors just as the Titans came though the medical bay's door. How the hell did they know where we were going? The doors quickly closed behind Terra before they could actually do anything.

"Will they break through those?" Terra asked, glaring at the door.

Slade didn't answer but instead walked forward. I followed, well tried to at least. The room was so dark; I could barely see Terra or Slade. Slade made it to a point where lights lit up from beneath his feet. The room was…well huge! Most of it was from _below_ the machine. The machine sat in the middle of the room basically on a metal island. Slade stood on what was the bridge to said island. Terra and I just stared. The room was all shiny metal and below a sea of dark green mixed with black liquid which seemed to always move.

"What is that?" Terra and I echoed.

"Come and find out, Beast Boy."

I walked forward, still awestruck. When I was next to Slade he went behind me and led me to the machine; holding my arms tightly. The machine was really one big computer and a bed-like capsule hooked up to said computer and the green liquid below.

As we came closer the glass cover opened, I shuttered. How the fuck was I going to do this?

Slade leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear, "You know you have to do this Beast Boy, and we don't have much time to argue. It'll be quick, but painful. You know that. And I know you'll hardly feel a thing."

I sighed and continued forward, sliding into the capsule and laying down. The cover closed and locked.

This better be worth it.

I could only watch now. Slade was turned to the computer and was typing away. Terra was trying to simultaneously look at me with concern and glare at the door; which was vibrating.

Wait…what?

Just as the thought made it through my fear fogged brain the door nursed a fist sized hole, which was being torn apart by a fist and black magic.

Damn these Titans.

Terra looked frantically around, looking for something to keep them occupied. Unfortunately the entire room was made of metal and Terra couldn't move metal.

I was about to get up and force myself out when a sudden pain flowed from the back of my neck, reaching out to my entire body. I couldn't move, hell at this point I didn't want to. The fight for air was all I was worried about at the moment.

Finally my mind settled with one thing, get Slade and get him to stop the machine. So I forced my eyes open to find Raven. She was desperately trying to stop the machine, typing just as fast as Slade had.

_Once started it cannot be stopped._

Slade's words echoed in my head, when he had first told me about the machine that was exactly what he had said. But I couldn't stop her.

With a spray of sparks that machine shocked Raven, she released some of her dark magic as it had surprised her. I could only assume that the computer absorbed it and sent, where else, to me.

I screamed, feeling something far more dark and powerful entering my body. Rage filled my very core, and I was lost in its bliss.

~Rage~  
>It can't really hurt you<br>Or can it?  
>It rides on black wings<br>Four red eyes gleaming  
>Rage lives within you<br>~And within me~

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: ...Seed of curiosity? *evil smile*<p>

A/N: Alright so now to type the next one! This should be very fun. Review please!


	5. Chapter 4: Fight or Flight

He's loosing it...

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 4: Fight or Flight

By the time I gained my senses I couldn't remember a thing. Actually I take that back, I remember black wings and red eyes, but otherwise nothing. Worse to come I couldn't move, my whole body was being weighed down by some invisible force.

So I did the next best thing, I listened. I heard some scrapping from metal, papers rustling, and finally a door. Two pairs of feet sounded, one seemed to either have a long stride or the person could float.

"Star, Robin, what are you doing here?" Well that was defiantly Cyborg.

"Just checking in." That had to be Robin, and he sounded concerned but a bit of venom leaked through.

"He is undamaged, correct?" Starfire asked, voiced filled with worry.

Cyborg sighed, moving something. "I honestly don't know. The machine Slade had him in was messing with is DNA, and whatever it did to Raven has had some effect on him. But my scanners say he's just fine. In fact they say that his DNA is a lot more stable then its ever been."

"Do you think Raven's powers may be secretly effecting him?" Robin asked.

"They could. I just don't know what her powers could do to him. So far it doesn't look like it has had any effect on him."

"Oh, I am worried for our friend Raven! She has not come out of her room and will not respond when I call! She hasn't even visited Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped, "Do you think the machine damaged her?"

"I don't think so. My scanners show she's just fine," Cyborg replied.

"Yeah, but your scanners say Beast Boy is fine too. We need to find Slade, figure out what he wants with Beast Boy, what he's done to him." Robin paused for a brief moment. "Before it's too late." With a swish of his cape, Robin left.

"What is wrong with Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Slade's messing with us and Robin knows he's not going to stop. Kidnapping Beast Boy was his first move and Robin doesn't want him to make a second. He's got a plan and so far we can't stop him."

At this point I was a little less confused, but only a little. My biggest worry was 'what the hell do I do now?' which wasn't something I knew. Slade had never told Terra or I what to do if one or both of us got captured. Probably didn't think we'd ever be weak enough to get captured.

I would of groaned in annoyance if I dared to let the Titans know I was awake. I'd have to wait before I could sneak away in search for Slade.

"Perhaps we should go talk to Robin."

I don't know Star, I don't really think Robin wants to talk. Plus, I don't want to leave BB all alone."

"Beast Boy would talk to Robin. We should too! Beast Boy will come to us when he wakes up! He would never abandon us." If she only knew. "Come Cyborg! Let us heighten Robin's spirits!"

Cyborg chuckled, "Alright Star, I'm coming."

Well this was convenient. When the door closed and I felt they were far enough away, I attempted to get up. After a bit of groaning and a yawn or two I was sitting up, legs dangling off the side of the metal bed. My body felt terribly numb, to the point where it just felt extremely weird to even move.

"I never said this was going to be easy," I muttered. With another yawn I stretched my sore muscles, making it slightly easier to move them. Feeling like I could actually walk now, I slid off the bed…and promptly fell to my knees. Did it really have to be _this_ hard? I sighed and attempted to get up again. I was a bit wobbly but was successfully standing. I took a step forward and was instantly unbalanced, falling to my knees, again. My hands fell forward to steady myself. Even sitting I was unbalanced. Who knew?

I dismissed my idea to find Slade, for now. I was not going to get anywhere in this condition. Hell I don't even know if I can get back to the bed!

I turned my head and stiffened. My eyes, forgetting that air contact burned, opened wide. Fear vibrated through my body, awakening every pore in me as my mind came to the realization that four red eyes were staring at me. My previous pains and stiff muscles quickly cured themselves as the familiar flight or fight mode kicked in. The red eyes moved forward into the dull light to reveal a bird's head. Scratch that, a raven's head. Sensing that the huge bird wasn't an easy opponent and would surly kill me, I ran.

It pursued.

My feet pounded on the floor, loud enough that the other occupants of the tower _had_ to be able to hear it. No shouts of "Titans go!" were heard, they weren't coming. I couldn't be that lucky, which was more than confirmed when I ended up bursting through the door that led to the basement. Aka: the worst place to go when being chased by some monstrous bird. My fear ran circles around my mind, kicking at any sane idea that popped into it. My mind was only concerned with one thing 'run and hide'. The basement was huge, maybe I could get away after all.

I sprinted down the steps after slamming the door shut; maybe the door would slow it down.

That idea failed…epically.

What do you expect? Slade taught me how to fight the Titans, not some giant black raven that instilled fear by just looking at it!

As my foot hit the bottom steps it appeared in front of me, it's talons shooting out to rip me apart. My arms moved to defend myself; surprisingly the bird grabbed my left arm and started flying up. I struggled as it got closer to the ceiling and fell limp in surprise as it flew _through_ the ceiling and up higher.

Eventually it stopped, only hovering and looking out a window, a window in my old room that is. I struggled to get closer to a secret panic button under my desk. Suddenly the bird propelled itself, and me, forward going through the window. It disappeared from sight once it touched the glass but I was still flying to the window. I screamed as my back impacted with the glass, crushing it. My room was pretty high up which meant a really long fall.

Pain quickly fell to terror and that terror froze me. I couldn't transform, couldn't scream for help, couldn't do anything. I slow burning revealed itself as I fell, getting more and more annoying as I approached my death. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the water below me moving up, as if to greet me. It swallowed me whole surrounding me from all sides as if fell back to the calm water it had once been.

My arm floated in front of my vision, showing the burn the bird had left me. Its claw had reduced my once green skin to smooth black. Like it had marked me.

If I survive I'll kill that bird. Only one person could have me, and that was Slade.

~Realities bitch and play thing~  
>Can't say no or can stop the inevitable<br>Who controls who in this world?  
>~Who <em>has<em> who~

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: I'm going to take that as a complement...I guess.<p>

A/N: For a fic that gets a lot for views it only has one reviewer...kinda sad but eh. Anywho! Anyone care to guess what coming up next?


	6. Chapter 5: Where am I?

Is it sad that I'm addicted to writing this?

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 5: Where am I?

Instead of just fainting like I should have, I somehow found myself laying on a flouting rock. I briefly thought 'Terra saved me!' and almost shouted out in joy when I realized two things. The first, I wasn't wet. The second, the world around me was just dark sky with pieces of earth spread around. I knew that I, seconds ago, had been drowning. So how had I gotten here?

I sat up and took a closer look around. Everything was so broken. Even the sky above broke off into darker bits of itself. And the part below…well that was just black. The rocks around me were far apart and bare. What could have caused this?

_The bird._

That's right that bird chased me, took me for a little ride, and then sent me crashing out my window. Did the bird have the power to send me here? I grimaced. Of course it did, if it had the power to go through solid metal and disappear before crashing into a window, then why couldn't it?

_Figure this one out, how do you get out?_

I froze, glad that at least part of me was thinking straight. I looked around again. None of the rocks around me were close to each other, or held a clue to some path. Even if I could jump over to another one I could end up running around in circles. The whole place looked exactly the same.

"Alright then, if I can't leave then why am I here?" I asked out loud.

The rock I was on started to shake and the rocks around me closed in; eventually a long path was formed, stretching far away. I hadn't a clue what, or who, had answered me but for now I was grateful. I walked along the path for what seemed like hours before I stepped onto one huge piece of rock. Nothing else lay in front of me and I was stuck.

"Oh come on! Where do I go now?" I yelled, looking wildly around for anything. I found nothing.

_You found nothing?_

Yeah, I found nothing, there's nothing here! Oh, wait…there really isn't anything here. The path I had been walking on was gone, even the rocks that it was made out of was gone.

A menacing laugh sounded and reverberated around the empty dimension.

The sky started to shatter, bits of black and purple gave away to red. I jumped out of the way of the falling pieces all while looking for what was causing it. I looked up and found that damn bird, its head reared up and it spread its winds wide. Beneath those winds stood a giant. His too had four red eyes and red skin, white hair fell thickly around his shoulders. His hands started to tare the sky apart, like it was the only thing separating him from me.

I gaped at the display and tried changing into something equally huge, just to see if I could really fight this thing and live. But I couldn't change.

_"Don't think you can fight me boy. You're not nearly strong enough."_

The ground beneath me whirled with dark magic, dark tendrils of it grabbed onto my feet. I tried picking up my feet and only made the darkness' hold tighter. An invisible wave pushed itself up like wind. I moved my arms to shield my eyes and when I moved them away I found them clad in black gloves. Looking at myself I found the uniform Slade had given me. It was almost exactly like the one he gave Robin but with bandages rapped around the top if my right knee and one rapped around my left bicep. I was soaked with blood.

_"You can't do anything without him."_

The voice continued, almost like it was spurring the tendrils now, which were now reaching up to grab my arms.

"Let go…" I grimaced, feeling my canine teeth start to grow slightly.

_"You're nothing without him."_

"That's not true…" The dark tendrils wrapped around my waist.

_"You're a weak child with a dark past."_

"Shut up." The tendrils had a strong hold on my arms now. Pulling me down.

_"You're all alone now."_

"No I'm not."

_"Weak…"_

"Shut up," I whispered.

_"Pathetic…"_

"Shut up," I murmured louder.

_"Experimented freak."_

"I said shut up!" I screamed. The tendrils jumped away like I'd burned them. I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, screaming to the sky.

Huge piece of the red sky started to shatter, leaving only the black void behind it. The giant screamed and started to shatter with the red sky. The bird flew at me looking like it really wanted to kill me this time.

Not today.

As it came closer I gave it a look of pure hatred and rushed forward, "Get away from me!" I screamed as I sent a burst of energy at it. That energy manifested itself as a red stream and, as soon as it hit the bird, the burst of light surrounded me, replacing the black world with white.

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: Yeah...you'll see.<p>

A/N: No joke I'm really addicted to writing this! I've got so many ideas for it! (And because I don't really like torturing Epicenter Six with those little hints I gave him...) Anyhow! The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow afternoon/night! Thanks to those who've been reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Choose a Side

Rootbeer ice cream exists! I am so happy right now! (Rootbeer=happy Ember)

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 6: Choose a Side

"Get away from me!" My own scream vibrated around my head, I was blinded, so filled with rage that I couldn't comprehend what I was doing. The white light faded and I watched as Raven was sent flying away. Everything slowed down, my mind analyzing the scene before me. The red stream of power that I had sent at the bird was sending Raven backward to a curved wall. She looked surprised and scared. Of me? Below me a shadow surrounded me the shadow was huge, but started to morph into a human shape. Everything sped up again and Raven flew into the wall, which crumbled on impact.

I quickly grasped three facts; I had been teleported, again, to a stone coliseum-like place that wasn't on earth. I had just attacked Raven. Someone was obviously behind me.

That someone placed their hands on my shoulders. They were familiar and steady.

"Beast Boy…" Raven rasped out, shakily getting up, rubble surrounding her.

"Apprentice…" Slade's smooth voice echoed throughout the stadium.

Raven's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, Beast Boy why?" She asked.

I didn't answer, just looked sideways at Slade. Yeah, it was defiantly Slade, he was looking down at me, I could see the reflection of myself in his eye. I looked crazed, still wearing his uniform, and my eyes were glowing red.

"Make her forget," Slade instructed, lifting his hands from my shoulders.

I turned to Raven, seeing her get into an attacking stance. I may be her 'friend' but she would still attack me. I narrowed my eyes and walked forward.

"Don't do this Beast Boy."

I continued walking forward, my hands glowing with red power.

"Please, I'm trying to help you!"

I moved my hand up and readied my attack.

"Beast Boy!" She screamed.

_"Beast Boy!"_

Terra?

I stopped, wide eyed, I turned around. There she stood wearing the outfit I had first seen her in, outlined in white. Why…how? What was going on?

"Terra?" I murmured.

"Apprentice!"

I turned to look at Slade, who was outlined in black.

"Finish them!"

I looked between the two extremely confused.

_"Beast Boy don't! Think is wrong and you know it!"_ Terra cried.

"But-"

"Don't listen to her, kill them!"

"I…I…" I backed up shacking my head. What do I do?

_Two opposing forces fighting for one being. One represents good, the other evil. Each looking for the same thing: you. But there are three beings here. What does the third want?_

How the hell was I supposed to know that? There was Terra, Slade, and Raven. Who represented what?

_Think; use both your head and your heart._

But they all want me.

_Two want you, the third wants to help you._

_ "Please I'm trying to help you!"_

Raven. She wants to help me.

I turned to look at her, she was looking back. Our eyes connected for a second before her eyes narrowed and she turned her attention to the two figures in front of me.

"He's not going to listen to either one of you! Now get out of his head!" She raised her arms up, hands surrounded in black magic, which was steadily growing. Soon the power collected started to become too much for Raven to hold on to and she threw it at the two alternates. Her attack hit between the two but burst to hit them both.

My eyes widened and I screamed. My head hurt with just as much intensity as Raven's attack. My hands flew up to my head as if to ward off the pain and I screamed. I fell to my knees to pained to stand and found that a red vortex had opened below my. White and black auras were being absorbed into it, the auras coming from Slade and Terra, who were slowly fading. As the two were totally absorbed, and last remaining bits were brought into the vortex, it all but burst. The ground beneath me crumbled and gave away. I fell backwards and looked to find Raven falling with me, hand out to grab me.

Cold water surrounded me and flooded my lungs. I choked only to have more water fill me. My eyes become blurry and burned. But I could still see Raven, swimming after me, and eventually, circling her arms around me. Her hood was off and flouting in the water, she held me tight and propelled herself up.

I blacked out before we even broke through the surface.

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: Aw! don't worry you'll get more confused as we go on.<p>

A/N: Short but to the point. I like it! Hehehe, ah well have fun...I'm going to eat my rootbeer ice cream now...


	8. Chapter 7: Explain

Sorry for the delay...

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 7: Explain

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy wake up," Raven said.

I groggily moaned and opened my eyes seeing the regular dark sky above me. I was lying on the ground only feet away from the shore. I sat up. "Raven, what's-"

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I froze, "Are you…are you hugging me?" I asked in disbelief.

"If that wasn't completely obvious."

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Robin yelled, running up to us.

Time to play dumb…

Raven let me go and looked up at Robin, who knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?"

I jerked away from his touch. "Yeah, we just decided to take a midnight swim," I snarled, venom clearly evident in my voice. I glared at Robin as he backed away, eyes wide. My eyes quickly fell. What the hell? Am I loosing my grip? I turned my head away from him, dismayed at my action. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't be sorry Beast Boy, it's my fault," Raven replied.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy!"

I yelped as Starfire rushed at me and swooped me up, putting me in a breath-taking hug. "Oh joyous night! Our friends are unharmed!" Her hug tightened.

"I don't know Star, if you keep hugging him like that you may break his arms," Cyborg joked.

Everything was normal…like I hadn't been dragged out a window, like I hadn't fallen 50 feet and landed in the sea, like I hadn't fought some giant bird, like I hadn't briefly lost my mind, that I hadn't almost died countless times in the past…hours? Hell I didn't even know.

"Oh!" Starfire set me down and I promptly sat. She kneeled down with me. "Are you all right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Peachy," I said, putting on a lazy smile, masking my true feelings.

"So…what happened?" Cyborg asked. "I mean I know you guys didn't just go for a swim."

"That's what I want to know," Robin said, turning to Raven.

She sighed, "We should probably go inside."

"Yes, we should go inside and get explanations! And we should warm you both up! Come Beast Boy!" Starfire once again grabbed me and sped into the tower, depositing me on the couch in the main room, wrapped me up in a old looking blanket, flew off and came back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, at least I think it's hot chocolate, and shoved said cup into my hands.

"Um…" I looked up at Starfire, who was hovering in front of me patiently waiting for me to drink. I took a small sip, the liquid was really hot. As in it was hotter then any pepper you could ever eat. That was the first thing that attacked my senses. The next was the horrible bitter and spicy after taste. I felt my face heat up as the liquid traveled throughout my body, warming me up and making it so hard to breath.

"Drink more friend, it will make you feel much better."

Heading her advice I did drink more. 'I can't believe how stupid I am' Was the only thought that wafted through my mind before it melted and disappeared. I felt like I was drowning in magma, oxygen wouldn't go into my lungs. I instantly spit the horrible liquid out and gasped for as much air as I possible could.

"What is this?" I gasped out.

"In my home planet it is customary to give the gortimian drink to those who are cold."

"And you can drink this without dying?"

"Of course! It is a delicacy to many."

I stared, wide eyed, at the alien girl, who was giving me her usual smile. "You Tamaraneans must be invincible…"

Cyborg finally made an appearance; he took one look at me and shook his head. "Did Star give you another one of her weird alien drinks again?"

I nodded soberly, falling to my side and attempted to reverse the drinks effects. Like lying there on the couch was really going to help, but what else could I do?

"Was the drink to much?" Starfire asked, kneeling next to the couch.

"Next time maybe we should just wrap him up in a blanket." Cyborg said poking my arms. The blanket that had been given to me must have been thrown somewhere.

A glare formed and directed itself over to him making my features seem angry. I had the urge to jump up and rip his head off, just to see if he'd still bleed red. I quickly forced the urge down and looked away.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Robin replied. I couldn't see him but I figured he was probably not to far away from the door. "Raven, we need an explanation."

I hear her sigh. Might as well pretend to pass out, I may just hear a bit more.

"Well, I guess I'll start with how my powers work, or at least one part of them. My powers stem from my emotions, all of my emotions. Using my powers is like using my emotions as a power source. Slade's machine absorbed some of my powers when it shocked me. Usually I try to keep my emotions neutral, but when I saw Beast Boy…I couldn't. I got really angry-"

"Which is why you practically broke Terra's arm?" Cyborg cut in.

"Yeah, she was in my way." Raven sighed. I could tell she really had no idea how to tell them what her powers had done. I on the other hand already had a guess. "Slade's machine absorbed a part of one emotion. One emotion that could likely kill Beast Boy now."

"Which one?" Robin asked, voice stern.

"Rage."

At first I didn't want to believe I was right. I thought back to when Cyborg and I had gotten ourselves sucked into Raven's mirror. We had ended up fighting a huge red guy. I mentally slapped myself. The big red guy was the guy who had the bird attack me. But when Raven had beaten him the first time he'd turn into a red version of her.

"I never let rage control me, but I've had years of meditation and resistance to it. Beast Boy doesn't. He hasn't felt my kind of rage. That raven-"

"The huge bird thing that burst out of the water where you and BB were?" Again Cyborg cut her off.

"Yes, that would be the one." She replied, annoyed.

"Does it really want to kill Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"No, but it does want to control him. Beast Boy has a part of my powers-"

"Can he use them?"

I froze, cold creeping down my spin. I had never thought of that before. If I could use Raven's powers who knows what I could accomplish. I had to report to Slade, and soon.

"Yes, when I was in his mind he mistaken me as something trying to attack him and sent a red stream of power at me."

Slade and Terra had been there too…and Slade had called me his apprentice. Would she tell them?

_He's here…_

I could feel him…his presents filled me with the reminder of how, even though I had been really confused, I had wanted to do exactly what Slade had wanted me to do. Even if it had all been in my head.

Never the less, he was here, and he was going to get me out.

I felt myself falling. My eyes snapped open as I realize I really was falling. A sea of darkness surrounded me; one that made it so I couldn't move, could barely breath, and filled me with rage.

Here we go again…

~I'm as much of an enemy to myself, as I am to them~

They just don't know it yet

And by the time they could even realize it

~I won't be myself anymore~

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: Should I apologize?<p>

A/N: That took awhile, mostly cause I was super busy over the week. Only reason this got done was because I got sick and had to go home. Like that makes me feel any better... anyway review please.


	9. Chapter 8:My Fights, My Loss, My Monster

Sorry for the wait...issues at home...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

My Fights, My Loss, My Monster

I never let my emotion get the best of me. I had learned that it was best to keep all emotions hidden. That was in the past. When I finally met Robin, and eventually the other Titans, I finally let some emotions crack through; only the good ones however. But…but when I got angry, that familiar burning of rage that came with the anger turned me into a monster. This rage, Raven's rage, was completely different than my own. It held me tightly, where as mine was looser, flowing through me as a reminder of why I was fighting. Raven's rage wanted to control me, gave me power and seduced me into its claws. But it didn't just want to control me, it wanted to destroy me, the real me, and take me over completely. I just couldn't let it do that to me.

I realized this all in a split second. So I let myself fall into the darkness around me, refusing to let her rage take over; even if Slade wanted me to.

_"Yo! BB wake up! We're your friends man!"_

Cyborg. I must be attacking them. Her rage had my body, but not my spirit.

I turned my head to look for something, anything, that could get me out of this abyss like place. But, as I just said, I was in an abyss and like its definition, there's nothing there; other than me of course. And I would keep falling, forever. I felt claustrophobic, having nowhere else to go or even any different surroundings seemed to scare me. I couldn't breath and I already couldn't move. My thoughts staled for a second, or hours I couldn't tell anymore, as fear set in.

_No! You can't let that happen, the rage will win if you let the fear in! Fight it Beast Boy, fight it!_

Fight it? How can I fight it? I don't know how…I'm not strong enough.

_You, who aced everything Slade taught you without fail. You, who _left _your friends for Terra. You, who finally took Slade's Bow Staff and finally won a fight against him. You, who gave up everything for a little crush can't fight some useless emotions? Don't be so pathetic!_

I am anything but pathetic. But that inner voice was right. I could fight these stupid emotions and win. I am not weak; Slade had made sure of that.

With that in mind I pushed the fear away and attempted to control the rage. It wasn't Raven's anymore, it was mine. And I'd be damned if I couldn't control it.

The dark around me started to crack, little white vines running through the black. It was then that I realized that my back was touching solid ground. I stood up and walked forward, right into what I assumed to be a wall. It too was cracking and with a small push I broke it to pieces. Slowly the image of the Titans appeared, black shards falling from the image until it was complete. They stood inform of their tower, rocks surrounded them both broken and flouting.

The Titans looked shocked. They all wore a face of horror and pain, betrayal running through their eyes. It was obvious that they knew that I was Slade's now.

"Beast Boy."

I turned my head to find Slade, sadistic glee evident in his eyes. At his side was Terra, smiling wide with just as much evil joy as Slade. Yellow outlined her hands and her eyes glowed that same bright color. She was wearing her new uniform and with a quick glance at myself I realized I was as well. I didn't really give a damn on _how_ I ended up wearing it, but that simple fact alone told me that I was in for a very big fight.

"Apprentices."

Terra turned her attention away from me and to Slade. I knew exactly what he was going to say and my eyes closed, suddenly stinging burning even.

"Destroy them."

My eyes shot open and a sadistic smile spread across my face, I turned over to the Titans, who were currently still in shock. Terra was next to me in an instant and together we both said two words that made the world stand still. "Yes Master."

Terra used the earth beneath us as a platform she rose us high above the Titans. Then, with the rocks that had broken loose from our current platform and others she'd forced up, bombarded the Titans with the rocks. They split up, as planned, and each moved to different directions. Terra lifted Cyborg up and threw him, and the earth under him, to the bridge only miles from the Titans tower. Raven and Starfire both flew to the city and Robin ran right towards Slade. We both knew Slade wanted to get rid of Robin himself. So I, copying Raven's telekinetic powers, jumped on my own rock and made my way to the bridge. Terra could take care of either Starfire or Raven. I didn't care, as long as our mission to destroy the Titans ended soon.

I picked Cyborg mostly so I would be the one to destroy him. We were friends after all; guess this was my way of showing…regret? No that wasn't it. I shrugged my confusion off as Cyborg came into view. He was kneeling next to what had been a rock, now rubble. He was looking up at me with mixed horror and hate. I smirked and stepped down from my rock, letting it break to smaller pieces and flout around me.

"Damn, and here I thought Terra had killed you. Guess I'll have to do it myself." I started walking, ever so slowly, towards him.

Cyborg stood up and started backing up, putting his hands out in a 'stop' gesture. "Yo! BB wake up! We're your friends man!"

My movements stopped. Had what I heard in that abyss been a future event? A foreshadow, a warning?

I scowled and glared daggers at him. "Former friends," I hissed.

"Come on man, what did they do to you? This isn't like you!"

"Isn't like the old me. I quite like how I am now. I'm so much more stronger."

"But it's not you BB. It's Slade or…or whatever is controlling you!"

"Controlling me? What makes you think anything is controlling me?"

"Well for one your eyes are red."

I wouldn't deny it. Hell I think I expected it. Rage came in many shades or red. My scowl disappeared and was replaced by the smirk I had worn only minutes before. "Oh, right. Well you have Raven to thank for that. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have this new power," I replied. Breaking some of the huge cords holding the bridge up. Cyborg noticed, how couldn't he? But I doubted he knew exactly _why_ I had broken them.

"What?"

"Oh don't you know?" I faked confusion, "She told you after all. I ended up absorbing her rage, and her power. Do you know what color rage represents itself as?"

Horror crossed his eyes. Honestly, I lived with idiots. "Red."

My expression went from faked confusion to ultimate boredom. "Really you should be able to guess. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." I stalked forward. "But this power is still pretty new to me. Honestly I'm just going by instinct here. Want to help me out? I need to kill you anyway…" With a flick of my hand the flouting rocks surged forward, as a distraction. The cords I had broken were the real attack. As Cyborg busyed himself with the rocks the cords snuck forward, one shot itself out and hit Cyborg square in the back. He flew forward towards me. I smirked again and quickly moved aside before he could hit me, letting a cord (which had been laying silently behind me) come to life and attack him as well. The end result got him falling to the ocean below. I went to the edge of the bridge and looked down. He was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have fallen that fast so where was he? My question was met with a blue stream hitting my shoulder, sending me flying backwards.

Using a move the Slade often used, I flipped myself, my feet met the ground and stopped my backward momentum, my hand planted itself on the ground to stabilize the stop. I looked up to find Cyborg staring at me.

"Slade really did train you."

"No shit Sherlock," I stood up quickly, hands surrounded in red, and with a burst of energy sent Cyborg at the cars and screaming people. "What was your first clue?" I muttered.

I walked forward, wasting no time in closing the distance between Cyborg and I. I was done playing.

And he could tell. "Please BB, don't do this."

My eyes narrowed, showing all the hate, pain, and rage I knew was fueling me. I turned to the ocean, a new idea forming in my head. "Why not?" I shot another red surge at him, letting it surround him and contain him. It dragged him over to the edge again. I held a hand over the sea and watched as it parted, it was deep and I couldn't even see the earth below, but I knew it was there and I heard it split open. Cyborg struggled, realizing what I was about to do. He hovered, briefly, in front of me. "It's so much fun," I finished by previous statement and released my hold. He fell, screaming, to his death. And I loved every second of his demise.

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: I hinted it so many times!<p>

Burke-The-GM: Tell me when you have! I would love to read it!

King-d22: Why don't you then? I haven't read the comics (someone just gave me a rundown about BB's past from the comics) so I don't think I could really write that. Still the TV show did hint that he could turn into mythical creatures, I mean, he turned into an alien creature before so I don't think it would be that hard...Regrow arms and legs? Ouch that sounds painful! But very useful...

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I am really sorry this took so long. Issues make me write slower! Not my fault...! Anywho, hope you liked this chapter! Next one will come out! Not promising soon, but still, it'll come.


	10. Chapter 9: A Monster Born

Really, _really_ sorry for the very long delay.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

A Monster Born

I felt like laughing, I knew I was crazed but honestly I could care less. This was just too fun.

_One down three to go…_

"Starfire has been…buried…now going after Raven." Terra informed me, speaking into the mic clearly with only a hint of malice.

_Scratch that, two to go._

"Beast Boy?"

I turned around to find a small boy, about six or seven years old, standing a few feet away from me. His blond hair was dirty with ash and black smudge; tears ran steadily down his face falling from his wide curious and slightly scared eyes. Behind him a couple pleaded for him to get away from me, to run back to them so they could escape.

"Why?" His small voice dripped with sadness.

Why? Because I had to. Because he was in my way. Because-

_Because Slade told you to._

Yeah, that too and because…

I smirked down at the boy, "Because it's fun."

"Killing, being a big meanie, and getting rid of your friends is fun?" He didn't believe me. Who was this kid anyway?

"Yes, it is. You know what else is fun?" My voice dripped with sadistic glee.

He tilted his head in a questioning way. My smirk widened and looking into his eyes I saw my reflection. My eyes were burning a bright red color, you could even say they were glowing. My hair had become infinitely darker and my skin paler. My smirk held so much malice and evil deeds I could scarcely believe it was coming from me…and I could see my canine teeth had grown just a bit longer and sharper.

All this just made me happier.

I felt my power heighten and reach out to any ruble or broken metal it could find. It lifted them up with sickening ease and waited for my orders.

"Dodge ball. Do you think your parents want to play?" Everything under my hold went flying forward, hitting any living being that tried to run.

"Mommy!" The child ran forward and was instantly caught in the attack. Needless to say, he didn't last long.

I think I saw the punch coming before he even thought of what he was doing; either way I turned quickly and, with my right arm, blocked the punch, pulling his arm to the side away from my head and holding his wrist, ensuring he wouldn't attempt another punch. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at me, which made my grin grow, "Hi, Robin."

"Beast Boy," His voice contained disbelief and fear.

Robin had unintentionally left his chest wide open for an attack, which I took advantage of. My own punch had only made contact with his chest for a few seconds, but the punch, enforced by the new dark power of mine, was enough to send him flying back into a car's windshield. The glass shattered, parts embedding themselves into his back. His head thumped painfully on the glass before it shattered; blood instantly bursting out of the wound created.

I didn't give him enough time to recover. I jumped onto the hood of the car and grabbed him ankle. I through him to where we had been standing seconds earlier; this time making sure he fell face first. The gravel scratched at his skin leaving long scratches oozing with blood.

Again, I gave him no time to recover and was picking him up by his collar. I through another punch at him, getting him straight in the jaw.

Another punch.

Left eye.

Third punch.

Right eye.

I let him go, he didn't fall but swayed on his feet.

I kicked him in his solar plexus.

He went flying away, going through another car's windshield and through the back before he landed on the actual road again. I jumped on the car's roof and looked at my handy work.

Robin was a mess. His face, of what I could see, was bleeding out of every pore; both eyes were swelling and already turning a dark purple. Dark patches, of what I'm assuming is his blood, littered his entire body; bleeding through his cloths and even dripping to the ground. His breathing was labored but he was still conscience.

He struggled up and onto his knees. "Was that all?" His voice was strong, but even I could hear the obvious pain laced with it.

I laughed. Weak, he was just as weak as I used to be. "I haven't even started," I replied with a demonic tune to my voice.

He flinched but got onto his feet and into a defensive stance. I casually walked forward, taking my time. It's not like I was the one who was about to die.

As soon as I got into arms reach he tried a punch to my left. I easily caught it with my right hand. I raised my left arm to the side of his, where his elbow wasn't bent, and forcefully pushed to the side. I'm not exactly sure if his elbow broke or not, but something snapped. And of course he screamed. I grabbed his neck and lifted him up. His broken arm hung limply at his side, his other arm rose up to circle around my wrist. My hand tightened around his neck.

"Did Robin really think it would be easy to defeat me? He must be very stupid." My smile grew to a Cheshire like grin. "And now you get to-"

"Beast Boy."

My smile disappeared and my grip slackened. The power that had been ever present throughout my entire battle with both Robin and Cyborg dwindled slightly.

Slade put his hand on my shoulder. "That's enough."

I let go. The power didn't disappear but it did back off a bit, leaving me jittery and hearing my fast pounding heart in my ears. Robin fell, not having the strength to stand or stay awake any longer. Slade pulled me into his grip, holding me there until my shacking stopped and my breathing righted again.

"My apprentice, already letting the grip of madness get to you."

I heard a distant laughing echo through my mind.

"You're a monster, but not a demon. Not yet that is."

_But soon._

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to a I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 for reminding me that you readers do exists and that I've probably pissed you guys off for not updating in so long. Really sorry about that. Hope this chapter, however short, makes up for it! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 10: Losing Myself

And it's here...and it's short...

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 10: Losing myself

A blur, it all became a blur after that. The voices ceased to talk, but my dark power did continue to surround me.

I remember Terra appearing after Slade; and she, after taking a look at the beat up Robin, we show what was in control of the city now by hanging up for all to see.

Slade approved.

So Terra and I made our way to the only place that everyone went to. The pizza place, whose name I have now forgotten. Terra created a hole big enough that a semi-truck could drive and fall through. Then two arms were created at the diameter of the hole, and that's where we strung up Robin. Casting off the screams of the citizens we created a cuff that hung loosely onto the structure. If Robin so much as moved, he'd fall to his death; like his pitiful friends. So Robin hung there, in the middle of the hole, for everyone to see.

Terra and I had moved the roof of the opposite building, watching intently. Laughing as citizens attempted to climb the arms, but end up falling down.

Then Slade arrived.

He didn't look particularly pleased, but not angry either. He just seemed so neutral to the pain and suffering of his former apprentice. He simply looked at the huge crowed of people forming around the hole and said two words, "Kill them."

My red power pulsed happily, eager to lap up innocent blood. Its presence became physical and red, almost mist-like, tendrils started to surround me.

"Kill them all."

I leaped off the building and presided to rip apart everyone in my way. Blood squirted out of one person's chest as I plunged my hand into him and ripped out his heart. The next was a man who seemed to be ready for an attack having a metal rod ready. He took a swing, I took his head.

Soon the place was covered in red, organs strewn about, and blood dripping off the walls. I'd painted this place red.

And it was at this time a certain dying hero woke up. I'm sure Robin couldn't believe his eyes. It's not every day that you wake up to death. His quick mind was still able to take in the situation. And his reaction surprised me.

"You aren't the Beast Boy I remember. He's dead isn't he?"

I just stared at him, unmoving, not really knowing how to react.

Robin cast a sad smile, "Would you tell him good bye for me?" He pulled at his arm and broke the cuff. And he was gone.

The reason for this escaped me. Why in the hell would he purposely fall? Robin was a self-righteous bastard. He would never take his own life.

"Beast Boy…?"

I turned to look at Terra. She was devoid of the blood that littered the ground, and covered me. She was looking at me with frightened eyes. Why? This is who I was, this is who she fell in love with.

Before I could say anything she ran. I took a step forward-

"Apprentice."

I looked up at Slade. He defiantly looked pleased now, his arms crossed behind his back and his demeanor and odd happy.

"Come, we have much to do."

Who am I to not obey Slade?

I began to make my way back to him when my foot snagged on something. I looked down to find that my red power was stopping me. It wrapped around my legs, crawling up to my torso. I couldn't move, couldn't struggle, I could only watch as it got closer to my face. It didn't get a to far before a splitting pain ran through me. I screamed and, because of the immense pain, fell to my knees.

_Now your where I want you!_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long delay, had two schools to go to... And for the record this will never fall into purgatory!_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 11: Memories are Wrong

Tis longer now!

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 11: Memories are Wrong

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_ "So weak. So weak. So Weak."_

_ "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

Voices, thousands of them, chanted the words religiously. All at the same time, all blurred together. How I could understand what they were saying I'll never know.

"_Wakeupwakeupwakeup_!_"_

_ "Soweaksoweaksoweak."_

However, I couldn't stop them. As far as I could tell, I was laying on my back in a place so cold I no longer believed I had a body temperature. I felt numb, almost like I was floating; the ground the only thing keeping me from floating away. My eyes were cemented closed, unable to open, unable to blink away the unending burning I felt there. I couldn't speak or move.

_"Wakeupwakeupwakeup!"_

_ "Weakweakweakweakweak!"_

I wanted to stop them, whoever they were. Their voices were shrill and high, so very annoying.

"_WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"_

_ "WEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAK!"_

My mind got more and more sluggish as they screamed. And eventually I was lost in their riot. I couldn't feel anything, neither the coldness nor the numbness, the burning in my eyes, just nothing.

_"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP-"_

"…wake up…Garfield, wake up!"

My eyes shot open and there, standing alive and well in front of me, was my mother. I couldn't help it, all those year I'd spent without her; tortured and used, I couldn't contain the intense happiness I felt. I flung my arms around her and held her close, tears fell freely from my eyes, but she didn't care, she wrapped her arms around me and uttered soothing words.

"Garfield, it's alright. It's all over now. All over."

All over? Had I been dreaming? My betrayal, my friends, my love, my life….their death? Was it all a dream? Deciding the only thing I could do was to calm down and try to figure out what was going on, I listened to my mother's heartbeat, letting that calm me. Letting the beat tell me that mom was indeed alive, and holding me. That this was all real.

"Are you alright, honey?" Mom asked me, smoothing my hair.

I nodded into her bosom but otherwise didn't move.

A strong hand found its way to my back, rubbing small circles soothingly. "Is he alright?" A more deep voice whispered. My father.

"Just a nightmare, I think."

"Do you think we should go back to the house?"

"Well, may-"

"We're on the boat?" I asked suddenly, now able to hear the waves and the boats engine.

"Of course we are, where else would we be?"

I looked up at Mom's face, then at Dad's. They had no idea what was going to happen. Worse, I didn't know how long they had left. I couldn't just leave them again, maybe this time I could save them.

"I dunno…"

"What happened, son? In your dream?"

I hadn't had a nightmare for ages, not after that day. An idea sparked itself and became a fire in my mind. I was going to save them. "We were on this boat and something went wrong, maybe the engine malfunctioned, I can't really remember. But we started heading towards a big waterfall. The current was really strong, to strong to swim against and the boat was practically useless. There was nothing we could do but wait till we fell. So…"

They were both silent, both contemplating what to say, what to do. I hugged mother tighter to prove my scared emotions. "I don't want to be on this boat anymore!" I all but scream.

They pause and finally Dad nods. "Alright, we'll go back home."

I would of screamed with joy, but I can't forget, they died when I was six. When six year olds have nightmares about their parents dying, they get scared. I have to be scared now. So instead and lean more into Mom and listen to her heartbeat. Eventually, I calmed down. Actually, I just estimated how long it would take for a six year old to calm down.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded again and walked along with mom as she took me to the kitchen area.

"You sit here and wait. Mom has a little surprise for you!" When she left I took a look around. Honestly, the cruise itself was a bit blurry; I could barely remember where my room was. With the current predicament I'm in I don't think it really matters. What really matters was, what the hell is going on.

Obviously I am not thinking like a six year old. And I'm pretty sure that six year olds don't dream of their parent's deaths nor any of the other people I've killed. What was the last thing that happened? I was going to-

"Beast Boy," a smooth voice whispered.

I spun around to find…nothing. Absolutely nothing. I turned back to the table, watching the doorway that my mother had exited from. The voice defiantly hadn't sounded like her, nor did it sound like Dad. So who?

Again, I attempted to remember what had happened before I had awoken. But, things were becoming so blurry; people's names, the girl I had fallen for, who I had betrayed. Everything just seemed to disappear.

Finally, Mom appeared holding a huge bowl of ice-cream. Some banana slices littered the tops of the multicolored ice-cream with whipped cream on top of that. Sprinkles spotted the delight with even more multicolored deliciousness. And it was completely drenched in chocolate syrup. It was a heart attack waiting to happen, but would it be a wonderful one. My childish delight had no bounds and I let out a shriek happiness. Mom smiled and set it down in front of me.

"What's better to rid yourself of a nightmare than a wonderful ice-cream Sunday?"

It was odd that she would make me such a desert but at that moment I didn't really care. And I helped myself to the snack and pushed some of the bananas into a pile for my Mom to eat, which she happily complied to.

I was happily content to eat my worries away and seconds later Dad came in and shared in the snack.

It was a perfect picture of a happy family.

To bad neither one of us noticed that the picture was marred by the sudden storm rushing towards us. A huge shadow ready to engulf us alive.

* * *

><p>Epicenter Six: Do my updates always make you happy?<p>

A/N: So this part is based on what Epicenter Six has told me about BB's past. So if it's a bit different or if things differ from what you remember _please_ tell me. I haven't read the comics so any information on this would be very appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12: More Mind Fucking

A special chapter just for Epicenter Six, because I love to fuck with his mind.

* * *

><p>Wronged<p>

Chapter 12: More Mind Fucking

The boat lurched to the side; taking the empty bowl and forcing it to fall and shatter to uncountable pieces. I grabbed onto the table as Mom grabbed to hold on to me.

"What was that?" Mom asked, still clutching me close to her.

I glanced at the window; the sky was quickly getting darker and darker, clouds just as dark started to roll in, and, according to some leaves flying past the window, the wind had also picked up.

This did not happen before.

"I don't know, let me go check," Dad answered, making his way back to the control deck.

"Come on, let's go up to my room. You can play some games while I check some of our experiments."

I nodded mutely and followed her back to her room. I didn't play any games though, I watched Mom work. The boat continued to lurch to and fro and the rain had picked up rapidly and was pelting the one small window in the room. Dad had yet to come back; was there something wrong? Was the boat malfunctioning? Were we going to die in the middle of a storm? I hope not.

"How absurd!" Mom exclaimed, bolting from her chair and glaring at the computer screen in front of her. She stomped off to the other side of the room mumbling, "New specimen my ass, more like a creature from a science fiction novel!"

I moved over to the computer screen and took a look. An E-mail from Dr. Register lay on the screen, an image attachment was there at the end of the message.

The message said:

_"Mark and Marie,_

_I have found a rather interesting specimen. I haven't actually acquired it yet but it seems to have some magical ability. I was told about it by a woman named Arella. She was quite convincing and gave me a picture to show you. E-mail me back when you've taken a look and tell me what you think._

_-Dr. Register_

Below the message was a picture of large red man; a large red man with white hair and four red eyes. Someone who I had never heard of but had seen constantly. The caption below told me his name.

_Trigon._

The name alone brought me to my knees; the memories that were not mine brought the voices back.

"_He remembers!"_

"_Run, little boy run!"_

"_You're going to die."_

I screamed and watched as everything came to a sudden halt. The room around me disappeared and I was brought back to the tower. The Titans tower, the same as it had always been. Though the dishes were clean and put away this time and the remote was in plain view.

I wasn't in a six year olds body anymore, I was my older self. I still wore Slade's uniform, which was clean and hadn't been torn or covered in blood. But, why was I in the tower?

I walked over to the window looking out over Jump City. Taking note that everything seemed to be in its proper place; where usually it never was. Jump City looked like it was shining, like it had been cleaned of all its impurities that it held. It had been dark and gloomy before, now it was sunny.

This wasn't right. This wasn't real.

I took a look at my reflection which didn't look like me anymore. My skin was no longer green, but now held a slight tan. My hair that had once been a dark green was now blond and my eyes were now blue. I looked like I had back before I had gotten Green Fever.

I looked normal.

"Planning to take over Jump City again?"

I turned my head slowly to find Cyborg standing behind me. His one eye glared at me. I could understand why, seeing as I had killed him. Or, I thought I had killed him that is.

"No," I answered bluntly. I noticed that Cyborg, despite his glaring eye, was unusually relaxed around me.

"Good, its not like you could do much anyway."

"Oh?" I could still fight him; the skills Slade taught me were going to be hard to forget.

"Well, you don't have your transformation powers anymore, or those powers you stole from Raven."

I never _stole_ her powers, she more of accidently gave them to me.

"Oh, and you don't have your precious _Master_ anymore." He spit out the word 'Master' like it was some disease.

"What?" Surprise coursed through me. Did he mean Slade was dead? Or that he left me behind. Not only that but I had none of the powers I had before, I _was_ normal.

"Did poor little Logan forget that his _Master _is dead?"

When in the hell did he start calling me by my last name?

My eyes sharpened and I threw a glare towards Cyborg, now seeing that he was less relaxed and more smug.

"Oh, did I anger little Logan?"

My fists clenched and I felt the familiar feeling of rage course through me.

"_Now, now Apprentice, there's no reason to be angry."_

I turned around to find Slade staring back at me through my reflection.

"_Remember what I told you, always keep yourself calm. Show no emotion."_

That was always a rule that I failed. I always had some much fun killing that I could help myself but to show my emotion. I could never be calm and collected like Slade always was.

So, when in doubt, fake it.

I turn towards Cyborg, who was still smirking, and smiled. "No, I'm perfectly fine. Though, I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go to my room and rest."

Cyborg was momentarily confused and only replied with a dumb, "Um…"

I continued to smile and walked past him, but before leaving the room I said, "And don't call me Logan." I left before he could say a thing.

The halls were empty and I met no one on my way back to my old room. I never made it though, everything disappeared again and I was left in a black world.

"_Are you ready to wake up now Apprentice?"_

"I am awake."

"_No, you're fighting."_

I flinched, pain laced though my lower torso and a long line of red appeared. I couldn't move.

"Fighting what?" I asked.

"_Your powers."_ Another invisible slash and red line appeared on my cheek, just below my cheekbone. _"And they're winning. Fighting them is pointless." _I cried out as some invisible object hit the back of my head hard. I fell down and coughed, blood somehow making its way to my throat and to the floor.

"What do I do?" I yelled. Still paralyzed from the invisible force.

"_Let go. Let go of everything it could use against you. Your family, your old friends, Terra. Everyone but me. I can protect you from it."_

Terra? How could I let her go? The whole reason I became his apprentice is because of her. What reason would I have to stay if I let her go?

_But you love the power more, are you willing to let that go?_

No, I wasn't.

Another blow brought me back to reality.

"_Kill her, Apprentice."_

Everyone else was dead but her.

"_Kill her now."_

I woke up to her scream.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, discard the swear as the chapter name and up on top...I figured since I apparently love to fuck with Epicenter Six's mind I might as well actually try it this time...did it work? Also school is ending for me, and usually that would mean a hell of a lot more time to write, but sadly this is not the case. As soon as school ends I'm being forced to go to a Cabin for a week and basically do nothing. And usually this would be okay, if I didn't have so many other things to do. I do hate family trips, they have no meaning most of the time. Anywho, this will mean that updates from me will take a while, I'll be writing, but I won't be able to do any uploading. (More trips=Very angry Ember). Well, hoped you liked this chapter. Review if you want, it's greatly appreciated if you do. Now I'm going to get ready for my finals...

Oh, and since FF has come out with the whole cover thing, anyone want me to attempt one? I certainly will if anyone asks. It could be fun.


	14. Chapter13:My Dreams,Their Bloody Reality

Wronged

Chapter 13: My Dreams, Their Bloody Reality

I've always wondered why we dream. Some say it's so we can work out real life problems. Others say it's so our mind can entertain itself while it recharges. Either option sounds fine. With that said, what are nightmares for? Is it the minds way of hurting itself? I'd like to think that everyone deserves a good scare every one in awhile, but some nightmares just…they're too much. It doesn't make sense that we'd hurt ourselves that much.

But then again, aren't I doing that now?

When I run away inside my mind, either forced or not, whenever I wake up it's always like waking up to a nightmare. I thought I'd grown accustom to it, but now I don't think I ever could. It began with just a shred of hope, which diminished as soon as my eyes opened. Dreams within nightmares. And I've come to realize that I don't know what reality is anymore. Could it be that I've been living in a dream? That all those times I woke up they were really just false? That, maybe, I'll _really_ wake up. That when I do I'll find that Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Terra are all alive. And that Slade never even existed. But I'd be running away from the truth if I could even possibly believe that. They're all dead. And now, so is Terra. The reality that I live in, whether it be real or not, has thrust the one true nightmare I still have. That Terra is dead. And I'm the one who killed her.

Slade wanted me to get rid of everyone. Even her. I was stupid enough to listen. I woke up to her lying on a cold cement ground. We were in a warehouse on the edge of the city. I'd practically painted the walls red with her blood. Her stomach was torn open and organs were strewn about; though I hadn't even touched her lungs or her heart. They lay perfectly fine, though both were moving rapidly. How she was still alive was a miracle in itself. She obviously wouldn't stay that way for very long. With a lack of internal organs and a lower body she was more likely to die any second. But she was hanging on; driving out the numbness that her body gave her while slipping into shock.

I was choking on my own misery. My body refused to move to help, refused to give back my body heat, refused to do anything but make me sit there: cold and drowning in the emotions Rage had held back. At this point I just wanted to lie down next to her and die as well. But again, my body wouldn't have it.

So instead, I cried.

"…_there."_ Terra rasped, blood spilling out of her mouth and down the side of her face. "…_right there. T-that's the man I knew."_ Her words were uneven and just barely loud enough for my ears to hear.

What did she mean? The monster in front of her is the guy she knew and fell in love with?

_"The…the tears. You were never…never afraid to cry b-before."_

Before? Before wha-

Oh…before I changed.

She nodded weakly, seemingly understanding my thoughts.

_"Don't…don't give up,"_ she paused, taking a breath. Was it her final one? When would that breath come? _"Don't let him take you away from…from yourself. From your friends."_

A bit late for that my friends are dead. And even if they weren't I doubt they'd consider themselves my friends anymore.

_ "They survived…they're still here."_

…No. They couldn't still be alive. She buried Starfire and Raven, I drowned Cyborg, and Robin fell to his death. They can't be alive.

_"I failed you. I saw what…what Slade was doing to you. But I never moved to stop him. I t-thought you had everything under control. I was wrong. And now…now I'm giving up on my-myself. I'm leaving."_

No. Don't say it.

_ "I'm gonna die."_

Her words were slurring. She was close, so close.

_"I'm not gonna survive. I'm not gonna come back."_ She paused again, seeming to think about something. _"Did you ever wonder…wonder if we were just dreaming?"_

Yes, oh how I've wondered.

_"What's happening now…it seems too fucked up to be real. None of this makes sense. I wanna wake up and maybe…maybe I will. Maybe our escape is through death? I guess I'll find out." _She coughed, blood slicing through the air and landing just centimeters away from me. _"Don't die yet. Don't follow me. You gotta make sure that you'll wake up. I'll be there yelling for you. If I wake up that is."_

I finally felt my limbs relax, releasing my from its iron hold. I crawled over to her and held her hand, she moved her other one to grasp mine.

_"I have one more thing to say before I go. I think that I…that I said it before, but I can't remember. I wanna be sure you know."_

My tears fell fast, each holding the reason for their fall, the very thing she was about to say.

_ "I love you."_ Her lips formed a smile; she didn't need to hear me say it because she already knew. Those words took her last breath and her eyes closed never to open again.

She was gone.

"I love you too," I whispered. I hoped beyond hope that maybe, just maybe, those words would bring her back. That some way to cheesy effect would appear and she'd be alive and whole. But that was a dream for another day.

I had to end this one first.

I let go of her hands, let them drop to her torn chest, and walked away. Back to the very place that had started our sad story.

Slade's base.

Because, you see, I think she's right. I think that she'll wake up and I'll be there next to her; sleeping and running through a nightmare. I want to see her again. I want to wake up and see her smile. And I will. I'll die and I'll take this whole goddamn place with me. It isn't real. It's fictional; all the characters have been living a lie. My dreams became their reality. And I'll end it for us all.

The familiar wave of Rage worked through me, but instead of threading its will through mine I controlled it completely. Because I had the power to destroy everything, because under Slade's base is a good source of destruction he planned to use if Jump City got out of control. A back up plan that I was now resorting to. A back up plan that would leave the city in flames. Because there's no world outside of the city, because the world is the city. I'll bring hell to this world.

And then…then I'll wake up.

* * *

><p>TheLightningKing: I'm glad you like it! And to one rootbeer addict to the next...it's good to see bud. And sadly I have not seen heads or tails of that deliciously amazing ice cream since...um...whenever I had it last.<br>DIM666 - Insane Leader: My work here is done!

A/N: Well, 5 days of being home and I got really into the chapter...probably because I had a horrible 'vacation' and was feeling just shitty. Still, I can't help but to think that I got a bit to deep into this one. Meh, deal with it. I had big plans for this story, but sadly the next chapter will be the last. I stunning conclusion I hope? That is up for you readers to decided. I may start writing it after I load this one up. I'm not to sure. Well good night...or day...and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: And He Died

Chapter 14: And He Died

Would Slade be waiting for me? Would I be able to take him out? Could I really do it?

More and more questions bombarded my head as I made my way to the base. A constant 'would I?' or 'could I?' tearing my bravery to bits. I was technically committing suicide by doing this. And I was also going to kill hundreds of people by doing it.

But they aren't real. They're just figments of my imagination that are holding me hostage. They need to die.

I jumped down the manhole to the sewers. As much as I hated to do it, it would give me an upper hand on surprising Slade if he decided to show his face. I didn't care what questions flogged me, Slade was either going to stay out of my way or die. Simple as that.

I climbed back up to the surface and looked at the secret entrance I'd used to sneak out. Slade didn't know about it, as far as I knew, and it wasn't very easy to find. It was just a simple hole in the wall just below the actual base. I'd found out that below the base was a space big enough to crouch down and walk around. I had also found a very interesting hole that led down to a pool of lava. Slade had said he'd use this as a last resort if the Titan's grew too tiresome. What did they have to fight for if their city was burnt to a crisp? Under the base was an inactive volcano just ready to explode. With the help of my stolen powers it would do just that. However, to get to the hole I'd have to get into Slade's room.

Easier said then done.

I entered the old training room and out into the various halls. I'd memorized the layout of the base and knew every room. Slade had kept his room hidden from us. And by hidden he actually just said, "If you want to know, come and find it." Which led to a long scavenger hunt that had ended up fruitless. But now I knew a way to find it.

I let my power leak out to fiery strands. Where they had usually been red they were now black. I found that odd, but continued with my mission. The leaked power spread out through the base and searched every nook and cranny. Finally it found what I was seeking and alerted me. Though Slade didn't seem to be anywhere in the base I knew he could easily hide from me. He was Slade after all.

So I quickly and carefully made my way to his room. Inside was nothing extraordinary. There were several bookcases filled with unnamed novels, a desk with the same laptop as my own, and a bed that looked like it hadn't been touched since the day it had been installed. There was a bathroom to the left and a secret compartment to the right, through one of the bookcases, which led to my destination. I walked up to the bookcase and forced it to open. A long stairway greeted me with no lights. I carefully made my way down, not trusting Slade to not have trapped the stairs. Oddly enough they were trap free.

But the Titan's greeted me at the bottom.

Needless to say I was vaguely surprised. They were the hero's after all it's pretty common that they'd show up when they're city is about to be destroyed. They aren't real, so they're predictable.

"Surprised to see us?" Robin asked, seeming to think he had caught me off guard.

I offered him a smile, "Not really." The power I had released earlier struck out behind them. Catching _them_ off guard.

I watched silently as they battled relentlessly against it, but to no use. I walked up to the gaping hole that held the pool of lava and looked down.

This was it. I was going to destroy it all and leave nothing behind. I was going to die. I held a hand up, using my power to help the volcano awaken.

The odd thing about my power is how it can predict things so well. My other hand slashed through the air creating a black slash that propelled Robin right into Starfire. Raven was busy fighting off the black tendrils, which left Cyborg, who was aiming his cannon at me. The blue shot disintegrated just with one glance to the side.

Cyborg was stunned, "But…how?"

I didn't answer, but made a sweeping motion the left him hugging the wall behind him.

"Now," I again put my hand over the hole, "Destroy it all." The lava churned and bubbled for a second, before it burst upwards. I backed up and watched in awe as it went right through the ceiling.

"No!" Starfire screamed, helplessly hovering behind me.

"We have to get out of here!" Robin yelled. "Come on we got to-"

I should have looked behind me to see what had stopped Robin from talking, but I distracted myself.

Probably not what I should have done.

A blinding pain blossomed right on my spine. My scream was choked and my limbs sagged. I fell forward and was caught and pulled back. I couldn't move and could just barely breath.

"I should have stopped you before you got this far…"

Slade. Damn him. He should have tried so I could have killed him then. I tried to move to get out of his grip and fight him, but of course I couldn't. The bastard had paralyzed me.

"Slade, what are you doing here?" It was Robin, no doubt glaring at him.

"Saving my Apprentice if that wasn't obvious enough."

I closed my eyes, willing my body to begin working again. I was defiantly in a situation here it needed to.

"You stabbed him in the back!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He'll be fine."

What the hell! How does he know that? I'm freaking paralyzed; what is his definition of _fine_?

"But we have a more important matter to attend to. I can stop the volcano but I do not want him to be anymore injured. Take him with you and get out."

"What? How do we know we can trust you?" Raven asked.

"And what about Terra? How do we know she isn't going to just attack us?" Cyborg added.

"Terra is dead. And it's either trusting me or dying."

There was only a brief pause before Robin answered, "Fine. We'll take him."

"Promise that you'll protect him and get him out alive."

Wait what? Could this really be Slade?

"I promise."

I felt myself being lifted and handed off. The movement alone earned another wave of horrible pain.

"What are you going to do?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to seal off this place. I have a failsafe in place where it'll block the lava from coming out here. It'll be reverted elsewhere, to a safer place."

"But doesn't that mean-"

"I suggest you leave before the lava floods the stairs."

They started running. Not wasting time in goodbyes. Slade was sacrificing himself. The guy my mind had created to torture me, to tutor me, to help me, was now going to die. But why? What was his reason?

There was a crash.

"The stairs are blocked off!"

"Raven get us out of here!"

"I can't! Something's wrong with my powers…I…I can't do anything."

Could I? As much as I hate to save them it's the least I could do. I mean Sla- my Mentor is doing it. And I don't think I'll be welcome back with open arms, plus Terra's waiting for me.

I did. I used the last ounce of my power, which had been slowly draining from me because of the power I had released earlier. I hadn't been able to control the leaked power because of my sudden paralysis, so they lay pretty useless. I took a breath and let the last bit of power surround me, then them.

For them I imagine it was a quit ride to the top of the tower. To me it was hell. My blood started to pump faster and harder, to the point where it drowned out any other sound. Pain seemed to replace all feeling and pumped through me.

It was excruciating and horrible. It was exactly how I expected it to be.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy no!" The voices were far away and faded. It was too late now.

I let it engulf me.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh I had a good run. The end is the end!


	16. Epilogue: But Not Really

Epilogue: But Not Really

My eyes snapped open to a white room. Well, it had a melody of different colors too, but it mostly was white. I was lying on the softest bed I'd ever lain in; honestly it felt like I was lying on a cloud. The blanket was thin and soft, almost like silk. The air was just the perfect temperature and a beautiful sunset was pained just out the glass door. A patio lay out the door which led to a beach. See through curtains surrounded the windows like a spiders web, and moved slightly every time a soft wind would work its way through them. I have no recollection of this room, but I was sure happy with it.

Lithe arms circled my chest and a familiar voice spoke, "About time you woke up."

I quickly turned around and practically squeezed the life out of her. "Terra!"

She hugged me back, joyfully laughing. "Oh, god it's so good to see you again! Oh Beast Boy…" She pulled back and fumbled with a bit of my hair. "Well, you're not Beast Boy anymore though, you're blond now."

I looked at my skin, tan as could be. "Yeah," I answered, smoothing my hand through her hair. "This is how I looked like before."

"Hm…what should I call you then? I refuse to call you Garfield, reminds me of a fat old tabby cat," she giggled.

"How about Logan?" It's my last name, but it'll do.

"Alright, we look awfully alike now, Logan," she giggled, circling her arms around my neck.

"Oh? Is that a problem?" I challenged, leaning in slightly.

"Oh no," she sighed. "I quite like it." She kissed me. How could I not kiss back?

We pulled away after a minute...or three. I leaned back into the cloud-like pillows and she lay on my chest.

"Where are we?" I asked, watching the sun make its slow descent to night.

"I have no idea. I've refused to move since I woke up. But it seems like a wonderful place."

"Yeah, I'm glad we woke up. I was afraid that I wouldn't."

"What happened?"

"Well, I thought that I needed to destroy that place. That, even if we got out, it would still be waiting. Still be there to take us back if we let our guard down."

"So you destroyed it?"

"I certainly tried. As you can very well see, I died."

"How were you going to destroy it? I mean, wasn't it a whole world?"

"I thought it was at first, but remember how we _never_ left the city? It was like we were closed off. And I figure that if that was the case then Jump City had to be the world. And even then it was the city that kept us, not the whole world."

"That makes sense. So you tried to destroy the city?"

"Yep, remember how are base was basically sitting on top of a inactive volcano?"

"You didn't"

"I tried…I got so close too!"

"Did Slade stop you?"

"Yeah…Damn guy stabbed me in the back! Honestly I'm surprised _that_ didn't kill me. It just paralyzed me. But he did something really weird."

"Like what? That man did really do anything that made much sense."

"True, but he saved my life. Actually he saved the entire city."

"What? Why would he do that? I mean I understand he'd save you, but the city? We were trying to take it over!" Terra exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"And that is why I said it was weird. He even made Robin promise to protect me and get me out."

"Robin was there?"

"Yep, the whole crew was."

"And they saved you?"

"Technically I saved them. Raven couldn't teleport us out of there, so I did. Took the last ounce of power I had in me."

"And it killed you. Well I think those little imaginary teens in your head should be thanking you."

I laughed, "Defiantly. But, I'm a little confused on how you ended up in my world."

She looked up and smiled at me, "I guess when two people are connected as deeply as we are, that they even share dreams."

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Speaking of dreams shouldn't we make some new ones?" It had, in fact, gotten a lot darker since we'd been talking. And oddly enough I was getting tired.

"I guess. But as soon as we get up tomorrow we are scoping this place out and figuring where we are. Because I do not remember this place at all."

"Alright, it's a plan." She cuddled closer and settled down next to me. It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep.

But…my dream was weird. I started hearing this consistent beeping as soon as I drifted off. After a bit of listening I realized it was a heartbeat. I was instantly on alert. Other than the beeping the first thing I noticed was how cold I was and how incredible numb my body felt. I had no feeling in any of my body parts. My hands, my feet, I couldn't even take my own breath. I listened closer and heard voices.

"How is he?"

"As good as he can be. I find it odd how he's healing though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's healing remarkably well for someone who should not only be paralyzed but also dead. However, things seem to be changing significantly. We took some samples of his DNA, which had been altered slightly because of his…abilities. However they are no longer the same. In fact his DNA is more similar to that of your friend, Raven. Though a bit of his old sequences seem to be there more of the newer one shows. His blood has also changed. He has red and white blood cells but he also has a very odd mutation. There seems to be black blood cells now."

"What do they do?"

"I'm not sure, but they have been aiding in healing his wound. When we did the surgery to look at his spine it was covered in these cells. It seems that they were healing the nerves that had been cut and healing the bit of bone that had been injured."

"So, they basically just help with healing?"

"Yes and no. The also act as a type of nutrition. We haven't been able to feed him anything because his body rejects it. Every time we start an IV the black blood clogs it. If we inject the nutrition it just goes right through his skin and never actually absorbs in him."

"But it's helping him right? What so bad about it?"

"It's also a type of toxin."

"How can it be a toxin without hurting him?"

"We're not sure. We've attempted to study it more, but every sample we take just erodes the container it's in and disappears."

"Will he be safe with it in him?"

"Well, it seems he will be. If you don't mind me asking, why does it matter? He did try to kill you and destroy the city."

"I made a promise. And I intend to keep it. When will he wake up?"

"At the moment we're waiting for his body to heal more. We've put him under heavy sedation so he shouldn't wake up by himself. He should be healed up enough in a month or two. That is completely up to you though."

"If he wakes up what will happen? Where will he go?"

"Well with all the charges he's probably looking at several long years in a detention center…"

"You mean a asylum right?"

"I like to say detention center, but yes. In the end he will be sent there."

There was a pause. If I could of screamed I would of. I'd long since figured out who was talking to the Doctor.

Robin.

And that only made me realize one thing.

I'd failed, and the world was going to take me back every time I fell asleep.

"He has a long way to go," the Doctor said.

Robin made a sort of agreement sound, "A very long way."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, maybe.


End file.
